In transceivers, the VCO is an important circuit and oscillator phase noise is a significant source of performance degradation. Phase noise is the result of small random fluctuations or uncertainty in the phase of an electronic signal. Phase noise is specified and measured because it is a fundamental limitation in the performance of systems, limiting dynamic range. This limitation shows up in communications as loss of sensitivity. For VCOs used in frequency synthesizers that clock high-speed, high-bandwidth data converters, it is desirable to achieve a high degree of spectral purity in order to avoid degrading the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR).